the Robins
by artemisphoinex
Summary: when robin leaves with batman to gotham city to do their daily patrols and has to take more than their normal time patroling the young justice mountain got quiet and wally comes out with robins costume and pursways some of the team to dress up!
1. the flock of robins

**id like to thank randommonkeyz998 visit page stat! also i dont know if i should continue because it was just suppose to be a short fic but i lost my control! ** and i wont be able to post anything august 9-august 22 because im traveling so ill try to finish stuff today or tomorrow**

* * *

"Ugh, it's so boring here without that little troll" says Artemis slouched in the couch with a bunch of popcorn and was flipping through the channels with a gloomy look, remembering the times when her and Robin would watch movies and Robin would almost choke all the time with the popcorn when Artemis would say a joke (almost all of her jokes where about Wally)

"You miss him to"Wally says as he sighs and was also spying on Artemis

Artemis jumps from the couch, and a bunch of popcorn is thrown out to the sky

Wally! Artemis hisses "no I don't, anyway why where you watching me"

"What? I wasn't watching you" Wally scoffs as he jumps over the couch to sit on it

"Wally I know everything, anyway when you lie your pupils dilate" said Artemis after she shoves popcorn in her mouth

"Whatever believe what you want to believe" says Wally while he glides his hand side to side, then he was gone in a flash

Megan sighs holding a book to her chest which seemed to be a cook book while walking down the hallway of her teammate's rooms, "Robin told me he was going to help me make my new buttermilk chocolate devil cookies" as she passes robins room she sees the door open slightly and sees a shadow pass by she busts opens the door rushing in "ROBIN IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE WITH BATMAN DOING YOUR DAILY -"she looks more closely at "the robin", he has shaggy redish hair and has visible freckles and is _way_ taller than the original robin.

She frowns and stops floating, "Wally what are you doing in robins costume"

Wally starts to chuckle nervously while he rubs the back of his head "well um I always wonder what it was that made Rob look so mysterious, and it finally clicked it was his costume! So I wanted to try it on just for the fun of it, you know you want to! He says as he darts to Robin's closet and grabs another Robin costume out of all the other ones and shoves it, in the poor innocent Martians face, Megan just starts to smile but tries to hide it from Casanova Robin

**20 minutes later in the mount justice**

Artemis is still watching TV and is so slouched into the couch that it looks like the couch is eating her alive, till she sees something bizarre, she sees a flying robin but this robin has breasts (Megan) she thinks to herself _finally, robins hit his growth spurt_ and she start to chuckle slightly, then another one is swinging from its grappling hook like if it was a vine and starts to follow the other robin.

You can't catch me Robin! Says the flying robin with a sweet yet normal teenage girl voice

Artemis has her mouth open in awe and her eyes speak for themselves saying she's scared to death.

"Oh yes I can Robinlicious" says the swooping robin

Artemis jumps out of the couch and is in the corner in complete fear, "oh my god I missed Robin so much that I'm now hallucinating of so many robins and will go in complete craziness!" then she recaps on what she said "oh my god I sounded like an idiot" she says as she was shaking her head, obviously that the swooping Casanova was the stupid ignorant Wally and the other was probably Megan as the two Robins where heading to the other hallway Artemis stood at their exit, boiling red, hands on her hips, the vain on her neck was popping out and she was ready to yell for them to go through Robins stuff and the Robins knew she was going to,

"HOW CAN YOU TWO GO THROUGH ROBINS SECRETS AND PUT ON HIS CLOTHES AND TRESSPASS HIS PRIVACY I SHOULD EVEN CALL HIM NOW TO TELL HIM HIS 500 DOLLAR COSTUMES IS BEING WARN BY THE TWO MOST CHILDISH OF THIS MOUNTAIN!" Artemis was to the point that she ran out of breath of how loud she was screaming, Megan almost fainted because she's never felt so much anger in the same room, and Wally who already would tick of Artemis to also the point of her yelling but he has never seen her so angry in his entire life both of them stayed there looking down,

"We are so sorry Artemis we didn't mean to get you mad we just wanted to feel like a Robin" said Megan looking down Artemis lightens her frown to a simple apologetic face, how can one simply be mad at a Martian "yeah where sorry Artemis, but if you want you can join us." Says the red head

"What? No" says the Archer reviving her frown and dialing robins phone number

"Aww come on Artemis don't be a buzz kill and join us", Wally deepens his tone "join us to the bird side" he smirked as he darted to robins room to get another pair of boots and a new costume

"Aww finally you hit your growth spurt" says Artemis without amusement but she always had wondered how it would feel like to be behind the mask of batman's protégé

"Fine. But if anyone sees me I'm going to say that you forced me to" she says as she grabs the costume and boots from Wally

"Let's get our bird on" says Artemis with one of her special smirks


	2. Hunt a Robin

**hey everybody this is the other chapter! and i might make more like these but with other characters like artemis leaves with GA and everyone wants to try her costumes and stuff like that but depends on how many reviews i get so enjoy the short fanfic! go visit randommonkeyz998!**

* * *

**20 minutes later….**

I never felt so alive! Says Artemis as she starts to take out the grappling hook out of her utility belt and shot it straight up into the ceiling and she waits for her moment, she sees a robin on the floor walking softly "where are you robin you can't hide forever"( they were playing hunt a robin) then the shaggy red head stood their wondering where they were, then Artemis new this was a good time to have a good sneak attack from one of the best robins in town she smirks then she lets go of her grappling hook then in mid air she swiftly grabs her net launcher and shot it strait at the ginger robin, the red headed robin fell to the floor wrapped around a net, "man I love being behind a mask" says Artemis as she blows on the smoke coming out of the gun she then grabs Wally putting her to her face "now where is the other robin" she asks with a stern voice and you could tell she narrowed her eyes too.

Never, I'll never tell you! Says Wally as he's trying not to smile

Fine then we'll do this the hard way she says as she grabs Wally's costume then she takes of her mask showing her deep gray eyes that always make him shift and be in complete awe of how he gets surprised on how her eyes seem to be gray in the light then blue in the darkness and scared of all the feelings he feels inside him now knowing that their inches away from each other's lips she then notices Wally is about to crack but showing her eyes wasn't enough then she did the impossible.

"I got to warn you Wallace you are hard to crack but you will be brain washed if you see," so tell me where she is! Wally is silent

Fine you leave me no choice. She starts to loosen her hair tie slowly to see if Wally would break but still wouldn't but you can see his eyes get larger and you can also see he's sweating then her hair is loose and the gold, shimmering silky hair that almost made him blackout because the light would reflect of her hair and almost made him blind he also saw how her hair would reach to her knees he couldn't take it anymore

! he says as he flushes then he tries to cover his eyes

She smirks at him and leaves her hair down and whips her hair in Wally's face making him almost swallow her hair and leaving a red mark on Wally's cheek the only good thing after that was that he could see Artemises butt in a spandex suit he smirks to himself and flushes deeper

Artemis sneaks to the gym just to see no one in there she's confused but still is stern the cape is over her shoulders and the top part of her shirt only reaches up to her rib cage, "robin come out come out" says Artemis as she takes out what seems to be a smoke bomb but she looks more closely, in the corner is something black and has an irregular shape she then gets closer to it then takes of what seemed to be Megan's cape then the robin was confused then she is lifted up from the floor

"h-hey! Megan you can't use your powers! You're cheating!" Artemis says as she gets barmy for not wining

Then Megan takes of her Martian camouflage off

"Whoohoo! I got my robin! Says Megan cheerfully "

"Cool! But um Megan can you help me take of this net" says wally as he chuckles slightly

"Hey Megan do you want to go to the carn- "Superboy stops and looks at the three robins but Megan made a slight difference in hers she had on a black small skirt

"Hi Superboy want to join us where having a bunch of fun!" Says Megan as she starts to float

And Wally speeds to robins room and gets another costume

Superboy scoffs "no"

…. The robins get quiet

"I'll just watch you guys before you get injured" says Superboy as he smiles a little

The robins are cheerful and run of

"TO THE BATCAVE NANANANANAAAAA" Wally says as he points his finger in the air and the other arm is on his hip

And they spend their time playing around in their tights catching each other and finally Superboy came around and tried on robins costume but the costume shredded and they all laughed and played who was the better robin

**Four hour later…..**

"Thanks batman for letting me stay over in the mountain" says robin with a smile

Batman just keeps a stern face and looks down at Robin

"I only let you stay over was because I needed to research more about the villains"

_Recognized batman 02_, robin_ B01_ as the zeta-beam flashes them in, they see a speeding robin through the kitchen as they both where confused Wally shot a net at batman the real robin covered his mouth and you can tell he widened his eyes

"Jackpot! I got the batman I wonder who was dressed as batman" Wally says

Then everyone entered the kitchen "Wally, no one is dressed up as batman" says Megan

"Yeah, we didn't" says Artemis

Then batman gets in Wally's way "I don't remember hiring so many robins" he says with his bat glare, Wally felt like he shrunk the last minute batman was about to yell in Wally's face then Artemis comes out of nowhere and gets in front of Wally sorry batman we didn't mean to intrude we just wanted to feel how it is to be behind a mask

Batman just calms down and leaves with a grin

_Batman 02 _the light temporarily blinds them

"So robins" says robin as he lightly coughs "how does it feels to be under a mask "he says as he smirks

All the robins except the original one flushes "what are you worrying about lets go robining!" says robin as he closes his eyes and smiles, he opens his eyes and all the robins disappear

"Wow so that's how it feels" says robin as he smiles "it's nice to be home" he says as he tracks down the amateur robins


End file.
